When Reality Hits
by Otaku-GamerGal
Summary: Where your life seems almost perfect, even though you know something is about to happen, you still cling to the hope that it would stay the same. But when it does happen, you either take flight, or stay a fright. This is what happened to a young mouse named Leah Mary Martiame. And now she has to find answers, starting with finding Stoker. Modo/oc Vinnie/chaley oc/oc
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own Biker Mice from Mars in any way, shape or form; otherwise it would be more bad ass. I only own the ocs and part of the plot. _

_There is some Spanish in here, and if its incorrect, I blame Google translate._

**Chapter 1: When Reality Hits**

In the state of Illinois, rested a small repair shop in a small town near Cairo. There, lived a mechanic and her daughter. Thought, the mechanic was pretty normal for an American Hispanic woman, however, the daughter wasn't as much.

"Mumma! Where is the torch?" came a female voice from the back of the shop, around the age of twenty.

"It's in with the air brush tools."

There was a silence," Who the heck put that there? That's dangerous and stupid."

"That would be you." The older woman chuckled.

"Oh. . . That explains so much."

In the view of the back garage, was a young mouse. Not any normal mouse, an anthro like mouse. Her hair was a dark shade of red, the length reaching down her neck. Her skin, or rather her short fur, was smooth and a slight tan color to it. Her eyes where similar to her mother's a bright blue, clearer than any water.

She was wearing her usual mechanic clothing as she appeared from the back. She wore a dark grey, not quite a black, tank top that had two straps on each side. Her jumpsuit was unzipped to a point, and had the arms tied around her waist, to keep the suit up like a belt. As well as her steel toed boots and her working gloves. She sometimes had a cream orange around her forehead or in her back pocket, to help keep the sweat from getting in her eyes while she worked.

She was fairly small, like her mother, just passing her mother's height by at least two or three inches. Her tail was thin and curvy with some red fur at the tip of the tail. The young mouse also had three sets of ear piercings on each ear. A green bar in her cartilage, a golden ring in her earlobe, as well as a tiny black gage that was so small, a pencil couldn't fit in it. She also had a tattoo cascade down her left arm. It was a tribal mouse head with pink within it, and then it turned into a vine that had two flowers on it, a pink flower and a purple one, as it stops just before her wrist.

Her body figure was hard to tell since she wore a bunch of baggy clothing. Her breast size wasn't huge, even though it appeared so with her clothing. Her size was roughly from a B-cup going on a C-cup. Her figure was rather thin, but had some curves at the hips and strong shoulders. She had some muscle on her arms and had some muscle form on her stomach, but not quite to the point she had abs. She was a well fitted woman for a nineteen year old, going on twenty.

The older Hispanic woman smiled at her daughter; yes that mouse was her flesh and blood. The woman had eyes like her daughter's, if not a little darker. Her skin was more than her child's due to her heritage and from being in the sun. She often wore an orange jacket with a yellow shirt, over a black tank top. Her necklace was around her neck, a gold like color with a glass like mouse shape in the middle of it. The woman wore jeans that hung over her steel toed boots, while her daughter had her suit tucked into her pants. Her hair was long, down to her back of a chocolate color that gave it a luscious look for her old age. And to think, she gave birth to such a being when she was about twenty-five. Now at the age of forty-four, the woman still had her spunk of her youth with her. However, has held off on it since the disappearance of her husband.

"Ofcourse it would, my little mouse, your father was rather forgetful of his belongings as well." The Hispanic woman smiled.

"Really? I thought he was, I don't know, smarter than that." The red haired mouse smirked.

"Well you take a lot from his side, and I don't mean the mouse side either."

The blue eyed mouse paused, then sighed," I hope papa is okay. . . I know he's a biker mouse, kinda like a warrior, but still. It's been what, almost seven or eight years, and he still hasn't contacted us."

A hand was placed on the female mouse's shoulder," I know Leah. But I have every bit of faith in him. You really are like your father, always worrying, but also very protective. It is a good trait, especially to one who holds a lot of potential."

Leah moved over and sat on a nearby bench, sighing and putting her head in her hands," Potential? Doesn't sound like me mumma. I can't really do anything looking like this." She points to herself to emphasize her point to her mother.

"Just because you have some heritage that is not of this world, doesn't mean you don't have a great future. I met your father, beaten up and confused of the world around him. However, he was always eager to learn about how our culture was."

"To the point you spoke Spanish most of my childhood." Leah snorted slightly, followed by a snicker.

The woman shook her head with a smile," Mi hija*, your destiny is very different than any other human on this planet. Mine changed when I met your padre*. As well as giving you life into this world."

Leah couldn't help but have her spirits up after talking with her mother," And speaking of giving you life. I have your birthday present for you!"

Yes, today April seventh, was Leah Mary Martiame's now 20th birthday. Leah couldn't help but laugh, as she was so caught up in their little chat and work, that she completely forgot about her own birthday. She was an Aries, and ironically, was supposedly was the ruler of mars. She held back a chuckle just the thought of it.

"Are you going to give me it now?"

"No, you shut the shop down; I will bring it to you."

"Alrighty, mumma."

Leah shut the front of the shop with the garage door, hiding everything, including herself, from the outside. The shop was only a little ways from their home, which was a piece of small farm lands that her mother's uncle owned and passed to her when he died. Her father loved the planet and loved the life of a small farmer, planting tomatoes, pumpkins, pretty much anything. But when he left, the small patches of farm began to wither, so Leah took it upon herself to make sure the land was up and running.

Their home was surrounded by thick woods, along with the path that lead to their home. A perfect place for a woman and her mouse family to live in without praying eyes. There was only one person, who happened to be an old family friend, who knows of her mother living there. He did know that she had a daughter and husband, but never knew what they looked like passed their disguises. But he always said he would watch the farm while they left on trips or while they worked. Old man dunkin was a very resource full man.

Once the shop was closed up for the night, all the equipment was put away _**correctly**_,__she was ready to head to the old Chevy truck where her mother was standing by it. Her mother smiled as she held out a small key chain and threw it towards the young mouse, which caught it in her left hand.

"Wait. . . I get to drive Chevs?" Leah looked at her mother with shock.

"It's your birthday, novio*, is that a trick question?" The human raised a dark brow while her daughter laughed and hopped into the driver seat.

Leah started the truck as soon as her mother fastened her seatbelt and began to head to their home. Leah tapped her thumbs against the wheel as she hummed a tune that no one knew. She was a happy little mouse.

She was excited to see what she had gotten this year for her birthday. Last year, she got a big hint on what her present might be this year, which was a leather jacket with yellow around the collar, the base of the halfie jacket, and two yellow stripes going vertically down her sleeves. The year before, she got biker goggles and special biker boots with a steel toe on them.

They waved to old man Dunkin as he opened the gate to their property and began to head for their pot of land. Lush green trees shed some light threw their branches, as they got closer and closer to their house. Their home was a cream white color, with blue window panes and a light blue garage on the left side of it. Leah pressed a button on a small remote that hung from the sun shielder of the truck and the garage door opened up.

Once they exited out of the truck, Leah tried to contain their excitement as she looked around for anything covered in a tarp of some sort. Her mother covered her mouth with her hand as she held back her laughter. Even though Leah was hiding her emotions, her tail however was flicking back and forth with excitement. The Mexican woman walked up to the mouse and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself novio. It's not gonna run away from you, unless you ask it to."

"Wait. . . What?" Leah stared blankly at her mother.

The woman shook her head," It's actually a present from you padre. He made it a while ago, but never got to put in a special piece to it. Remember that little chip that was on your desk from your sixteenth birthday?"

Leah paused for a moment and gasped, running up through the house with great speed, hearing her mother laugh within the background as she ran into her room, looking for that chip. This was not only a great present, but one from her father! Even though he wasn't present, he still left something behind for his little girl. She looked through all the boxes and bins in her closet and shelf. She found it in the bottom of her second dresser drawer, with her pants and shirts.

At first she didn't understand why her father left that piece behind for her when she received it on her sixteenth birthday, but now she realizes what she had been given. Her father was never a well-known mechanic, however, he knew well of his world's technology, and thus with the help from her mother, got her present that she will be getting today. What she pulled out of her drawer was an A.I. chip for a Martian motorcycle. To think, it was crafted by both an earthling and a Martian, and that she had been conceived from both of them.

"Thank you papa." She kissed the chip before running down stairs and into the garage, with the chip in her hand.

As she entered the garage, she found her mother smiling; behind her was a tarp over something," Did you find it?"

Leah grinned happily and shook her head yes. Her mother stepped to the side and removed the tarp over what was revealed as a black motorcycle. Well, it was a lot like other motorcycles, probably from the craftmanship of her mother. But it was bulkier and had more shape to it, coming from her father's technology. The red haired mouse smiled as she hoped on and studied its frame. There was a side bag, if she were to travel on her own, holding clothing, a med kit or anything else she needed. Not to mention it had weapon on here just in case she was in a pinch, which she never knew how to use in the first place.

She glanced at the chip in her hand then back at her mother," Where does it go?"

Leah's mother shook her head and smiled," Well first off, you might want to get off it first."

Leah scratched behind her ear sheepishly and climbed off, the bars were long and pulled back, since she was short and couldn't reach well, glad for the custom handle bars. She saw her mother move over towards her bike and moved the seat up to get into the engine. She pointed to a small disk in the engine and smiled at her daughter.

"Go ahead and move this, and then slide it back in. It will take a moment for it to wake up. But then it will be all set."

The young mouse was super excited! She remembers bits of her childhood where her father would take her on a ride on his bike, Lil Bit. To think, now she had her own bike. She remembered that the A.I. in the machines made them have their own personality, and even help guide them through it all, like a friend. In a way, this would be her first friend she has ever made, in some ways literally.

So she did what she was told and placed the chip into the engine, put it back to the way it was and took a few steps back. At first there was nothing, just the silence of the garage, and their breathes. Then there was a soft rumble, like a kitten, soon followed by a loud roar from the engine. It began to move around on its own, coming to life as it stopped in front of them with a dead stop.

Leah was shocked to the way it came to life. She couldn't tell if she was scared, excited or both. Leah's mother laughed at her daughter's face. She moved up and began to pat the headlight of the bike gently, like you would with a dog.

"Don't worry, Leah, it's just excited to wake up and meet you. Come on over and say hi."

Leah snapped out of her trance and stopped in front of the motorcycle, and kneeled down so she would look into the headlight, as if it were its eye. She took her hand out and pet it like her mother did. The engine purred as its master began to give it attention. The young half breed couldn't help but giggle at it.

"Good boy."

"It's a boy now?"

"Yes, it is?"

"Why is that?"

"Because the engine has a lower pitch to it than other ones, so it's a manly bike."

Her mother laughed and smiled at the bond forming between bike and mouse. It was like she was looking at her husband and his bike. Leah stood up and sat on the seat, grabbing the handle bars. Her mother opened the garage door.

"Why don't you drive around a bit? Don't drive off the lot and stay within the forest. Got it you two?"

"Yes mumma." Leah replied as the bike responded with a rumble in agreence.

"Oh! I almost forgot." The Hispanic woman ran over to a box and threw a helmet at the girl. She smiled as the face covering was a light green color, and the rest of it was black and white.

"Nice! I get my own bike and gear! Thanks mumma!" Leah placed the helmet on her head.

"It was your father's idea. He wanted you to have a friend, as well as your own bike."

"No kidding! Now I can be a wham- a-jamma like papa!" She revved up the bike and the two took off.

"Don't forget to think of a name for him!" Her mother called out laughing.

The young mouse and bike rode around the lot of land, getting comfortable with themselves. To Leah, the bike was large, but it made her feel safe and secure. And as they rode around, she could tell the bike help her make turns and such, since she hadn't rode a bike with anyone, let alone herself, in a long time. This motorcycle already felt like it was part of her family, like a little pet.

"I think I will call you. . . Big Al. Since Aries is what my sign is, but Aries is a girl's name. Sound good to you?"

The engine revved, showing it liked its name, Leah laughed," Alright Big Al! Show me what you got!"

They drove around for what was almost an hour, speeding, turning, getting used of the way it moved and their bond. Soon the sun seemed to hide from behind the trees, but still show enough light for the day as they enter the garage. Leah couldn't help but laugh with joy from the fun she had today.

"Wait here, Big Al. I'm gonna talk to mumma for a bit." The young mouse entered the building.

She walked around her home, not spotting her mother," Mumma?"

"I'm up here, Leah."

The young mouse walked up and saw the room to her father's study was open. There were only a few times the door was open, and it was never open after her father left. She saw her mother looking through old devices that her father had with him when he was stuck on earth. Her mother was looking through a box that held most of them.

"Why are you looking through papa's junk box?"

"I wanted to show you something." She grabbed a small hand held device that had a few buttons on it and a screen.

"What is it?"

"This device helps you find where tetra hydro carbons and isotopes, they come in the form of red crystals. Your father said that it still works, just hasn't used it in a while."

"Then how do we know it works?"

The woman smiled and pressed a button that was on the side, which cause the screen to form a grid of the area around them, showing a red dot near Lake Erie. Leah was astounded for it to work, but to find a tetra hydro carbon nearby.

"Did dad want you to give me this too?"

"No, but I wanted to show you it. . . Remember when you were younger, when Stoker came in search of your father?"

"Yeah, he and papa had a fight over a regenerator."

"Yes, you see, Tetra hydra carbons are what fuels it. With it, mars can be returned to its original state before the war."

"The war with the plutarkians, I know mumma. Papa used to tell those stories about mars and stuff. But why are you telling me this? Is something wrong?"

Her mother smiled and shook her head," Nothing little mouse. I just thought you should know where it is and what it's used for."

With that she moved the device and hid it under a piece of wood, for Leah's eyes to see. Leah felt unconvinced at what her mother had said. She could sense something was wrong. Her mother was horrible at keeping the truth from her daughter, to others yes, but her daughter knew how it worked. She noticed how her brows tried to knit together in a frustrated manner, as well as her shoulders straighten when stressed. Something was up, but pushed it aside by ruling out some options:

1.) It was her birthday

2.) It had brought her father up

3.) It talked about mars and war.

So she shook her head and followed her mother into the kitchen, ready for the meal of the day. Her mother looked through the drawers and cupboards, only to sigh a moment later. The Hispanic woman smiled tiredly at the red haired mouse.

"Novia, can you go to the store and get some green and red peppers? I forgot we ran out. It will give you a good test run with your knew bike."

"Yeah, I bet Big Al would like that." Leah smiled.

"You named it Big Al?"

"Yeah, and he likes it."

Her mother chuckled," Very well. Now hurry up now, be back before dark."

"Alright mumma."

"I love you my daughter."

"Love you too mumma." With that, Leah put on her helmet and rode off with Big Al.

What Leah usually did was wrap her tail around her waist, under her shirt, to hide her tail. She had put on her leather jacket, and replaced her jumpsuit with her leather pants and boots. She smiled as she passed Dunkin's house, tearing down the road.

"Be careful Big Al. We have to do the speed in certain areas." Her A.I. responded with a soft revv.

She soon pulled up to a local store that sold groceries and some basic appliances for their small town. She didn't have to worry about her head now that she had a helmet on. She grabbed some of the things she needed, including the red and green peppers. She smiled at the cashier, who she also knew from as a child.

"Well, aren't you all spiffy now, Ms. Leah. You all biked up and ready for a road trip."

Leah laughed," I don't think I will be going on one any time soon. I have to worry about mumma and stuff."

"You're a young woman. You should be looking for new opportunities, go to the big city and see the world. Maybe even finding that special someone." The cashier winked.

"I highly doubt any man would want a girl like me. But anyway I need to return to mumma."

"She isn't going to be around forever. Just so you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I better get going. Mumma is making my favorite for my birthday."

"Oh! Well, then Happy Birthday!"

Leah shook her head, placing the groceries in one of the side bags, and hopped back on her bike. As she drove around, she could tell that Big Al needed a good run. To test out what power was hidden in this muscle bike.

"I don't think mumma would mind us having a quick test run, right?" A revv was heard from the engine," Alright big boy, show me what ya got!"

She turned down an old dirt path, mostly used for those with dirt bikes and quads. She smiled, knowing her bike can go the distance, thanks to her stories of what mars was like from her father. She smiled, knowing she had a piece of mars within her grasp. Revving the engine and kicking it up to speed, almost going 100 miles per hour. She laughed as she could feel the wind fly by her; it was like she was flying.

She remembered this feeling when she rode with her father as a child. After riding so many times, she was so eager to grow up and have her own. Though, she thought she would get a normal earth motorcycle, but now she had a Martian bike made from both of earth and mars. She was enjoying herself, until she heard a large boom. She lost her balance, only to recover by drifting in the dirt, thanks to Big Al catching her.

"Que demonios*?" Leah stopped to listen, and it didn't seem like it was too far.

Big Al revved loudly, like a wolf getting ready to attack. Leah patted the gas cap gently to calm her new friend down. She could smell something, like something burning, but wasn't for sure. This made her nervous, for this never happened before.

"We better head home. Mumma is probably gonna complain about dinner being late tonight."

As they drove off the dirt path and towards Dunkin's she was pushed off the side of the road by tank like vehicles. This made her tense, _'why__ are they coming from- Mumma!__'_She revved her bike up and flew down the road towards her home.

She saw how the gate was blown off, and part of Dunkin's home was a little roughed up. She noticed Dunkin with his gun but lowered it when he spotted her. He ran up to her with a worried face.

"Leah! Are you alright!"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Some strange soldiers came up asking for your father, when I told them he wasn't around; they asked if he had any family. I refused to tell them, and started shooting at me. They blew the gate down! Why would they be after you?"

She growled, having an idea of the reason," I think I know why."

"Did your poor mother marry a criminal?"

"You idiota*! You know my father was an honorable man. These guys are just after him for info. . . Is mumma okay?"

The old human man sighed," I don't know, I heard gun shots, but then it went silent. Then that tank came by. I only fear the worst."

Leah's eyes widen as she sped up to reach the home. Only to stop and freeze at the horrid sight. The roof was a bit torn up, the chimney was blown off. The door was broken down and so was the garage door. The porch was crumbled and the windows were all shattered. Her fist clenched as she got off to examine what the inside looked like.

The inside was much worse. Some of the floor boards were ripped open, some giant scratches along the walls, like a large cat had its way in here. The kitchen was totaled; cupboard doors either ripped off or hung from a hinge. Glass and porcelain cloaked the floor. Wires from plugs were ripped out; frames were thrown all over the place.

She had leaned down and grabbed one from the floor. The picture was the last one before her father had left. It was when she had met Stoker, as if he was her uncle by blood. He was in this picture, as well as her father, mother and herself when she was younger. She had long hair in that image, but had cut it soon after her father left, helping her mother with the shop.

She took the photo out of the glass and put it in her pocket, wiping her tears away from her eyes. She continued through the wreckage. The stairs weren't in good shape. She had to be careful where she stepped since it was still falling apart. She looked and saw that her room was trashed; everything scattered and destroyed, as well as her mother's.

She looked in her father's room. Unlike her and her mother's room, her father's study was cleaned down the very wire. She noticed some of the floor boards, were scuffed up. She noticed that one of the boards wasn't upturned. It happened to be the same one she saw her mother put the tracker in.

She reached down and picked up the board, and grabbed the small hand held device. She looked it around to see if its condition was in fair shape. It was only scratched on a few parts, but not a whole lot. She pressed on a button from the side, still showing it was in working condition. She couldn't help but fall to the ground, clenching that small device to her chest. She couldn't help but sob. All that she cared for, all that she knew and understood was now ripped away from her for the knowledge of her father. Oh how she wished he was here.

She sobbed loudly, not holding back her pain and suffering. She had felt so helpless; she couldn't help but feel like she had failed her father. She promised herself that she would protect her mother and her land, and she had failed at both, on her birthday.

"No. . . Papa wouldn't want me to give up so easily. He would search for mama, and even look for a reason on why," She sighed and got up," I better follow this signal, if my memory serves me right, if this is a Tetra hydra carbon, then Stoker would be there. He'll know what to do."

She went into her room and grabbed what she thought was important throughout the house. She had grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom, some clothes and money, as well as the map of the highways and roads for when her mother used to travel. She also grabbed her travel kit of tools for her, just in case Big Al had some trouble along the way. For this was going to be a very long trip.

"I hope mumma is safe. . . Papa, please be out there."

By the time she had gotten out of her house and put her things into her saddle bags for her bike. She sighed and could see the moon was starting the rise, as well as a few stars shinning within the bright sky. She looked back at her trashed home and went to Dunkin's.

"Dunkin? Hey Dunkin!"

"What is it kiddo?"

"I know I'm askin a lot, but I have a feeling that the guys that attacked mumma, will not be coming back. They got what they came for."

"Your mother is kidnapped?! We should tell the police!"

"I got it covered. Look, I know I said I'm asking a lot but it is-"

"You want me to fix up the place while you're gone right?"

"Uh, actually yeah."

The old man chuckled," Don't worry about it kiddo, just think of this as a debt I'm paying, since I owe you and your mother a lot from fixing my tractor and my field equipment. I will be returning the favor."

Leah hugged the old man," Thank you Dunkin, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Go on kid! Do what ya gotta do."

Big Al revved his bike in agreence. Leah nodded and tore off within the night, not stopping for rest, her adrenaline pumping in search for answers. Why was her mother taken? What were they after? And what was in her father's research that was so valuable?

She had so many questions, but the first thing she needed to do, was to find Stoker. . .

_A/N: Here are the spanish words that were used in this chapter._

_Mi hija – my daughter_

_Qué demonios/ Que demonios – What the hell_

_Novio – Sweetheart_

_Idiota -idiot_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own Biker Mice from Mars in any way, shape or form; otherwise it would be more bad ass. I only own the ocs and part of the plot. _

_There is some Spanish in here, and if its incorrect, I blame Google translate._

**Chapter 2: Low on Cash, and Manchurian Charley**

"Aw man. This is really harder than I thought that this will be. I thought Stoker would have been there. . . He must be hiding. I wonder if that war is still going on. . . Or maybe they are fighting something else."

There was a revved response from her frustration. The red haired most was parked by some hay fields in the country side. She sighed as she looked at her device while looking at her maps. She sighed, as she folded the map up and put the devices up and gear away.

"Sorry about that, Big Al. I guess I'm just stressin since I'm low on cash. Good thing you don't need gas. But I need enough for food and parts. You can only last so long till you start getting stiff big boy."

Leah has been on the road for a few weeks, and losing money fast. She often had to rent a room when she was in towns or cities, or even camp out. But she often bought food and water, which drained her wallet. She also didn't have any lucking finding Stoker. Every time she rushed over were the location that the Tetra Hydra Carbon would pop up, only to have no Stoker, and no Tetra Hydra Carbon. Well, a few times she did find some, but only left over from whoever was taking it. Whatever Tetra Hydra Carbons she found, was the size of maybe a quarter or as big as her pinkie. So far, she has only found enough to fill her hand.

"I better drive around and see if anyone needs repairs. It's better than sitting around doing nothing." Leah sighed as she put her helmet back on her head and grabbed the handle bars of her bike.

She kept driving down the road, hoping to see something. Only to hear a loud honk from behind her. She turned to look behind her, to see a very large blue RV. She shook her head and laughed."

"It seems like this RV wants to be a bike. Let's speed it up buddy. Maybe something special is up ahead."

With that, Big Al picked up the speed, and parked by a bunch of piled hay, near a large dome," Well this is ironic. 'Demolition Bike Derby. Big cash prize! Are you tough enough?' Well seems like mumma's handy work for your off road mode might come in handy big boy."

Big Al revved in excitement," Easy there. We gotta sign up first. Maybe we can score this one and head straight to the highway."

Leah was still nervous about being out in public, since she grew up secluded in a tiny community, with very little contact. Gladly proud to have some of her mother's earthling features. Her soft tiny fur could easily pass skin town if she covered most of her body. Her figure was an average petite size for her age. She ties to fix her shirt to cover her belly, tucking her tail inside, wrapping it around her waist. She kept her helmet on, which was black with some orange and green on it, matching the colors of Big Al, as well as red tinted helmet safety that hid her face. She zipped up her jacket up to a degree, showing off her old bandana and very little of her mousey flesh.

"Just calm down, they can't tell what I am. Just act like you usually do when you're out." She took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself as she walked inside the stadium.

Once inside, she saw crowds of people, sitting at the stands while others were standing to sign up. She sighed as she moved over to stand in line. She knew Big Al was a tough bike, and could probably take on a challenge like this. She might have had the appearance of a simple motorcycle, but he had the metal and tires to hit even a tundra. Her father must have added these precautions, probably thinking she would explore the Martian canyons and deserts on the slowly drying planet.

Even though she had no idea of what has happened on the red planet, she still believed that war was still affecting them. Not just from the evidence of her home being ransacked and her mother being kidnapped, but the fact that from history itself. Her father told her many stories of how their home was destroyed because of the minerals and elements that was bedded into their red soil. Just like earth, they took from eachother, whether it be by agreement, trade, or force. And most of the time it was selfish and greedy force. This was why war never ended on Earth. No major wars would appear to the media eyes, unless it involved them or politics. But wars still happened underground, between villages, religion, opinion, anarchy. She might not know much of how the universe was like; living with just her parents and the few people in her hometown, but that doesn't mean she was not informed of what it was like. She just lacked the means of experience among others.

"Next!" a female's voice snapped Leah from her thoughts.

"Y-yeah. . . That's me. . ." Leah moved up to the woman at the stand.

The woman looked over Leah, making the poor mouse stiff in fear and anxiousness," Aren't you a little young?"

"For your information, I'm twenty, and if you think just because I'm young, don't mean I can make a grown man cry when they eat my dust." Leah pouted behind her helmet.

The woman laughed and handed the small girl a pen and paper," That's the kind of thing I like to hear! Go ahead and sign up here kiddo."

Leah couldn't help but blink. It was just a test, to see if she was worth the form. Leah smiled as she quickly signed her name down and got her slip, showing she was a participant in this event. Leah bowed her head slightly, thanking the woman before running out of the place.

"Man! I hope these dogs are as good as they are in chi-Ow! Hey watch where you're going kid!"

Leah shook her head as she accidently bumped into someone, eager to tell Big Al the news, not to mention to avoid catching others' attention. Which, unfortunately she got the attentions she trying to evade. But what she saw was what made her shocked.

They looked like her! Very mouse like, but what made her even more astound, was that they had red antennas on their heads. That only meant that they were just like her father and Stoker, being that they're from mars.

She didn't want to add any more attention on herself, making them suspicious or anything. Who knows what side they were on? They could have been spies or something. So she had to continue to act as if she continued like she was any other human on earth.

One was very short compared to the three, but still only made it to his chest. He had white fur, wearing jeans, boots, as well as a red bandana around his neck and two green straps on his chest, holding something on each strap. He had half of his face covered with a metal.

The next one was tan furred, but more of a golden brown like a normal mouse, with bangs covering part of his face. He wore green shades that hid his eyes. He wore a black vest, jean pants with a satchel under his belt. He too wore a red bandana around his neck, with black boots as well.

The last, yet tallest one was a grey mouse, and she felt the most intimidated since he look like he could snap her in half with a flick of his finger. But he looked very kind as he helped her up with his robotic arm. He had a metal chest plating, with shoulder pads. He had an eye patch over his one eye, and wore jeans as well.

"S-sorry about that. . . I wasn't watching where I was going." Leah stuttered slightly.

The grey mouse shook his head," No need, ma'am. Wasn't your fault."

"If this is what we are facing in this charade, then I will have noooo problem winning this bet!"

Leah puffed her cheeks behind her helmet," Your saying I have no chance of winning against a loud mouth blanco* mouse?"

"Hey, that's Mr. loud mouth blanco mouse to you, shortie."

"Well I bet you couldn't last a minute past all those obstacles, I bet you're not even used to anything but a nice paved road."

"Oh! Is that a challenge little miss?" the white mouse placed his hands on his hips, leaning forward to look at her in the eye.

The tan mouse placed a hand on the white mouse's shoulder," Easy bro, you just got out of a little dance with Charley. I don't think it's wise to try to challenge, um?"

"Leah, Leah Mary. And I don't have to bet anything to know my buddy can beat your friend's. He seems like the kind of guys that are all bark and no bite."

"It's on, shortie!"

The grey mouse chuckled," Now it seems you will owe this little lady, and charley ma'am a month's worth of root beer."

"Forget about that. Let's get those dogs! See ya at the finish line, shortie!"

Leah glared at the white mouse as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance," Raton cubierto estupido*!"

She stormed off to Big Al. She roughly sat on the seat and crossed her arms. Her big friend was parked away where human eyes could see her true self. She took her helmet off and unraveled her tail. Al revved as her ears twitched and tail flicked in annoyance. She sighed in frustration before shaking her head.

"It's nothing big boy," She patted the gas tank," I just pray that Uncle Stoker didn't have to deal with that white mouse. I bet he had a field day getting a message threw his thick skull, even metal isn't that thick. . ."

Al seemed to be trembling, like it was laughing," Oh shut up. Anyway, did mumma or papa put any weapons on ya that I don't know about?"

A screen flipped over on the gas meter, which she assumed was to make it look more earth based, as it showed the schematics of its body form. She noticed that his headlight would switch with a machine gun, as well as the first set of mufflers would flip into rocket launchers. The little metal under her legs could slide out smoke bombs, flash bombs, and just grenades in general.

She couldn't help but laugh," I bet most of the weapons were from papa, huh?"

Al moved back and forth slightly, as if saying yes," Alright big guy, it seems we got a good challenge for tomorrow. We better check over ya just in case. Your wheels and suspension should be fine. But it's better than not going in prepared. We got a race in the morning."

(*****************)

"I'm up! I'm up!" The little red headed mouse woke up to a rumble from her motor friend.

After inspecting Big Al, she unloaded her individual tent and sleeping bag, calling it a night. Apparently, Al was equipped with a GPS and a satellite clock. So he woke her up two hours before the race. It seemed Big Al was ready for the challenge, ready to show off his heavy metal to all the earthlings, including three certain Martian mice.

"I know you're antsy, Big Al. Let's get ready."

She rung her fingers threw her short hair to smooth it out. She slipped on her gloves, jacket and bandana. She slipped her tail under her shirt and placed her helmet on her head. She zipped her jacket up and smiled with glee.

"This would be our first race boy! Let's show them mice what we country bumpkins are made of!"

Big Al revved loudly as she hopped onto the seat, heading for the stadium. The sun was high in the sky and crowd roaring for it to start. She lined up at the end, gripping the handlebars as her metal friend hummed, ready for the action.

"Well! Little mini biker showed up!"

She turned her head and saw the white mouse along with the two others," Well, isn't Mr. loud mouth blanco mouse. I was worried you weren't gonna make it."

"Ain't that bike a little too big for ya? Won't you need training wheels?"

Leah laughed," I was gonna say that about you. I have my complete trust in Big Al, and no fuzzy wazzy is going to prove that wrong."

"Save it for the race you two." The grey mouse chuckled.

The tan mouse smirked," Apparently this is the only way Vincent can make friends."

Then the booming voice of the woman was over the intercom," All bikes ready! Set~!. . GO!"

Leah and Big Al took off, just like their first meeting. But this time, they both were determined to show of the skills they had form thus far in their short time together as a team. She could hear 'Vinnie' laughing in the background as he was gaining on some fellow racers that were behind her.

"It's getting ugly early!"

She spotted a contestant gaining speed, getting ready to attack Big Al," Lets fog up their view, boy."

The little red haired mouse pressed a button on the panel that flipped over to operate her weapons. She pressed a green button and a smoke bomb came out of one of the side panels, going off as it hit the pavement, blinding the driver. The driver fell into a mud pit after falling forward on his bike.

"That a boy, Al!" She laughed with joy.

She was enjoying herself. This is what her father must have felt when he told her stories of his 'bros' racing around mars with their bikes. He had explained to her that every biker has a connection with their bike. However, Biker mice had a better one with theirs, since their bikes were, in a way, alive and had their own personality.

She had noticed that she sometimes would slip out 'big brother' when she spoke to Big Al. He was very protective of Leah, always making sure she was awake and even parked next to her when she whimpered in her sleep, when she had nightmares of her mother's disappearance.

Even now, he would help her do her turns and even take over the controls when steering. She couldn't help but smile, remembering when she was a little girl for a brief moment. She always was curious, asking her parents if she could have another sibling; she didn't care if it was older or younger. She laughed, in a way; she got her 'older brother'.

"You're gonna eat my dust, Shortie!"

She turned around and smirked when she spotted the white mouse in his red and black helmet, gaining on Big Al," It's about time Mr. Vincent! I was starting to think that you were just all talk last night."

"In your dreams, sweet heart." He laughed.

"Let's see who's laughing when I cross the line before you do!" Leah accelerated, making Big Al roar into speed.

Soon as she was moving into fourth place, she heard the white mouse whine at his bike," What?! Overheating?! Must be all this extra hardware Charley must have welded on!"

"Aw, don't hate the bike, hate the player!" She laughed as she spotted the turn.

She checked her side mirrors as the three moved towards the pit spots. She finally saw who this 'Charley' was. She looked to be taller than her mother, with short auburn hair, a blue leather jacket with grey pants and black and white boots. She wore a lighter blue tank top under her jacket. Her skin was pale compared to her mother's Hispanic skin and her eyes were green. She had more of a narrow body, but some muscle from being a mechanic.

"I hope she can fix them, she sounds like she knows what she's- no, she doesn't know what she's doing. . ."

Leah saw Charley stand for a moment, as if blankly staring in front of her, then pour sand into Vinnie's gas tank. She loosened the lugnut holding the tan mouse's seat, but the two mice didn't seem to notice her mistake.

"Why would this Charley chica* be damaging her friend's bikes? They talked about her like they were close. . . Something isn't adding up here."

Then she saw the grey mouse pull up, hopping off to quickly refresh himself, as the auburn human loosened the bolts in the front tire," Okay, now that's just rude-whoa! Sorry Al wasn't paying attention!"

She kept her mind focused on the race, but the question still rolled around in her little red head. Why would a friend sabotage another's bike? Was it for jealousy? To prove a point? Leah shook her head, it wasn't her business getting involved with people she just met, not to mention she had no complete understanding of the situation. She needed the money to continue her quest to find Stoker: Her main mission.

She gasped as she saw their bikes fall apart at the seams. Vinnie ran into the walls. The tan one's bike blew up on him, literally. The grey mouse's wheel flew off as well as the handle bars. She felt horrible for leaving them in the dust as she made it in third place with only a few minor cosmetic damages to Al's armor.

She didn't feel any victory since it wasn't a completely fair race. Their bikes weren't prepared for this event, as well as the damage their 'friend' afflicted to them. She saw the grey one finish, with the front digging into the ground, Vinnie passed the line and his bike exploded, making him land on his stomach. While the tan mouse ran up to the line holding a muffler and a tire, as well as a part of the handlebar. If it were her friends, she would have made sure all of their bikes were fit and ready for duty. It would have been more fun if it were an even race. She could feel Big Al purr in disappointment, feeling the same way she did.

She saw the hurt and anger on their faces as they spoke with the human woman, but only seen shock and confusion on hers. She looked as if she had no clue what they were saying, as if they were putting accusations that were true. What Leah could concur, was either she was trying to play a fool, or. . . Something else was involved, another player in this cruel and corrupted game. But sadly, Leah couldn't help; she had to worry about her mother's whereabouts and Stoker. Patting on the headlight of her A.I, she moved out of the stadium, not winning a single prize since she made it in fourth place. But slightly glad she qualified for the final race for tomorrow. Sighing sadly, she and Al parked behind a hay stack, taking a nap to relieve the stress of the day.

(************)

She woke up in the dark night, to a light flashing on and metal banging together. She was rested against a hay stack, not intending to sleep in that long. Big Al moved up beside her and saw the three Martian mice trying to repair their bikes. She sighed grimly, seeing they had very little experience with these repairs.

She heard them chuckle," More like misusing them."

She placed her helmet back on and tucked her tail in as she moved closer to observe. She noticed how Vinnie was trying to tighten a bolt on his seat, only to see that he was turning it the wrong way. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know you're doing it wrong right?"

The three mice jumped and turned to look at her, Vinnie speaking first," And you would know how to fix a bike?"

"Know it? Please, I grew up with oil in my veins. I have been breed with mechanics in me."

"But you're like, twelve."

She growled," Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a child. I happen to be twenty thank you very much!"

The tan mouse laughed slightly," It does appear we need some repair. And our old mechanic, uh well."

"I am willing to repair them, but if you win, that's if you do, I would like a small portion to go into your pay. We got a deal?"

The shade wearing mouse smiled and shook her hand," Deal.

"What was your name again, miss?" The tallest mouse asked.

"MY name is Leah Mary. And who might you three be? I only got the tiny white mouse over there."

"Sorry to disappoint you shortie, but from _**my**_ perspective,_** you're**_ the tiny one here." Vinnie stood up and stood in front of Leah.

"My name is Throttle, and the big lug here is Modo." The tan mouse spoke.

"Nice to meet you two, and I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you, Vincent."

"Well, I say enough with the chit chat. I will fix my own ride, thank you."

Leah watched as Vinnie was 'repairing' his red bike. She bit on the inside of her cheek, trying not to grow frustrated with him mishandling the tools of the trade. Even after a minute or two, watching him, she growled in frustration and stomped over to Big Al and opened one of the side bags, which held her tool box.

She came back over with her tool box and pushed the white mouse out of the way," Step aside amature. Let a professional show you how it's done."

Modo and Throttle chuckled at Vinnie's expression after she pushed him out of her way, trying to repair the damage that was done. She was about to fix the seat when she was pulled away from her work.

"H-Hey!" she exclaimed.

"My bike, my repairs, shortie."

She put her tools back into her box and moved towards Throttle and modo's rides," Fine, if you want to lose because of poor judgment, be my guest. I'll fix these two's bikes."

He crossed his arms as he tried to work on his bike once again. Throttle shook his head while Modo chuckled at the two's antics. She was enjoying working on their bikes, making sure they were tuned up and ready for the event tomorrow.

"Is that big muscle over there yours, Leah ma'am?" Modo spoke up.

"Big Al was forged from my father and mother's schematics. He's been very helpful."

Throttle noticed how she was able to work and talk in the same time, "You sure know what you're doing, Leah girl."

"I was taught since I was a child. My mother was my teacher. . ."

"Doesn't sound like you and your mama don't get along."

"We get along just find. . . But let's focus on your bikes."

Then there was a roar, a kind that she couldn't describe," What was that," Vinnie scratched his ear.

"Probably a coyote." Throttle spoke up.

"They sure do grow big around here." Modo's voice sounded distant.

Leah turned her attention when she saw a giant robot walking towards them," I-is that. . . A robot cat?"

Throttle let out a whistle," Someone must have let the cat out of the bag, and it must have been one humongous bag."

The robot threw its head back, only point its arm forward to let out a rocket. Leah and the three other mice jumped out of the way, just dodging its assault. After the rocket hit a nearby hay stack, Vinnie jumped onto his bike, only to fall off with the seat in his hand.

Vinnie laughed nervously, "I guess I should've tightened that baby a little better, huh?"

The first thing the red headed mouse did was run over to Big Al and hopped onto the seat. She knew how precious a bike was to a mouse, heck it was like a part of a family, a part of themselves. She knew how precious Lil Bit was to her father, and even in the short time, how precious Big Al was to her. She had to make sure the guys' bikes were safe, as well as themselves. How else was she gonna get paid?

"Let's test out your weapons, Big brother." She gripped the bars as Al revved and sped towards the giant robot.

She dodged its flaming breath as it tried to attack the bros," Hey! You want to shed some metal, well here ya go!" She pressed a red button and it flipped her head light into a machine gun, shooting at the robot's legs.

"Whoa! Why to go shortie."

She smiled, however gasped when she noticed that it had a tail, knocking her off her bike and colliding with the ground. She groaned in pain and rested her head onto the soft grass. Soon hearing another revv from a machine, but it wasn't Big Al. It was that charley woman. She was on a very large motorcycle, if she could call it that.

"Hey guys! Say hello to **The Maller**!" She moved so she was between the robot and the biker mice as it aimed at her," I'll see your one, and raise you three." The human shot three rockets at it, knocking the robot's arm off.

The robot staggered back and blasted off with its rocket feet, retreating from the scene. Leah couldn't help but smile weakly, finally exhaustion catching up to her. Her stomach roared as her body ached, completely forgetting to eat, as of being more focused on other things the last two days.

She slowly got up, shaking her head to rid of the dizziness that was forming in her head. Al moved up to her to use as balance. She placed hand on her head and noticed she was touching her hair. Her eyes widen and looked around for her helmet. It must have ripped off when she got hit. It was no surprise that she would have a headache from that.

"These bikes seem to be in nice shape compared to earlier. You guys couldn't have done it yourself." Charley's voice appeared.

"That's because we got some help from a little biker." Vinnie laughed.

"You didn't even want her help, Vincent." Throttle laughed.

"Well I want to meet the one who helped my bros."

Leah began to panic as she looked for her helmet," _I have to put it on before they notice!_" She thought in her head.

"Ahah! There it is!" She grabbed her helmet from a nearby hay stack, holding in her hands.

"Yo, Leah girl, our friend wants to- hello?"

She turned and saw the three mice and human looking at her in shock. She let out a sigh, knowing the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, and just untucked her tail, showing the fur at the end of it. She didn't see to hide it now they knew she was one of them. Well, not fully like them, but they didn't know that.

"Wait, so you're a mouse? Why didn't you guys tell me?" Charley looked at the three.

"To be honest, Doll, we didn't know either."

Leah was going to say something until her stomach growled. She blushed a great red. Her face was red from embarrassment, and face palmed herself. Her ears hung slightly, trying to hide herself from the world if she could.

"How about we take this somewhere else? It seems we all could have a nice bite to eat. Maybe then you can explain all the secrecy, mini mouse." Throttle pointed out.

Leah pouted," I won't argue about food. I could go down to fill my own tank up."

"Then it settled, shortie here will get to feast like a champion." Vinnie started pushing Leah towards their RV.

"H-hey! Easy there you loudmouth!"

Charley couldn't help but laugh as the rest of them follow the two short mice behind them. Leah could smell hot pizza and hotdogs, as well carbonated drinks, probably that root beer. She couldn't help but give a small smile at how homey it felt when she sat in one of the chairs near a round table.

"So, what is a little mouse like you here at these parts?" Throttle spoke up, handing her a slice of pizza and a bottle of root beer.

"It's. . . Complicated." She took a sip from the bottle.

"Well, we got all night to talk about it."

She sighed," My full name is Leah Mary Martiame, and I just turned twenty about a few weeks ago. I lived in a small town near Cairo, Illinois with my mother and father."

"So how did your parents escape mars?" Modo asked as he took a bite from his hotdog.

"Actually, my father was on an exploration team, trying to gather Tetra Hydra Carbons for the Plutarkian war that started to ravish mars of its resources. He and his bro's team got attacked; my father stayed behind to distract them after getting enough for them and head back to mars. My mother found him and took care of him."

"But that doesn't explain about your mom. How did she get here from mars?" Vinnie spoke up.

"Unless she isn't from mars, is she?" Charley looked at Leah.

"Charley is right, my mother isn't from mars. She is earthborn, just like her."

The four looked at eachother in shock before turning to the little red haired mouse," So your saying-"

"I am half human, half Martian mouse, yes." She took another bite from her slice of pizza.

Vinnie laughed," Talk about the best of both worlds. Wait. . . You mean humans and us mice can. . . You know, start mixing and matching so to speak?"

"Yep, that's how I came to being."

"So, who was this bro that was with your father when the Plutarkians ambushed the squad on earth?"

". . . His name is Stoker. . ."

"Okay now that's just freaky." Vinnie interjected.

"I'm gonna guess you know him?"

"Yeah we do, but last time someone said they knew Stoker, they happen to be a catatonian that could shape shift."

Leah's eyes widen," There are shapshifters? I thought that was a myth."

"Well apparently there are, and I hope you can understand why we are a little miffed about it."

"I completely understand in that case, but I have proof."

"I gotta see this." Vinnie leaned closer in his chair as she pulled a photo out of her leg satual and handed it to Throttle.

"Stoker happens to stop by when I was younger. I guess he was trying to see if his bro was still alive or something. He stumbled upon our home, talking about a regenerator that can help rejuvenate mars to its original state. I remember my father and him fighting about it. But I guess they agreed on something. This was the last picture of him and my father."

"Wait a second, is that Honda, _**The Honda**_?!" Vinnie sounded like he met an idol.

"Sure does look like it. And from what I can tell in this picture, she is most definetly his daughter."

"I know my father studied biology and nature, but I didn't think he was that special besides being my papa."

"Well, Leah girl, your _**papa**_ was one of the head honchos of a project called Rebirth. It was to help turn back Mars to its livable state it was before the Plutarkian war. It was he and Stoker that made the plans for the first regenerator. But I guess old Stoker had to finish it since Honda was stuck here."

"Wow. . . I-I never thought that. . . Wow. . ." Leah was shocked with this new information.

Modo laughed," Guess this is a little more than you can chew?"

Leah chuckled nervously," You can say that again."

"So what made you and your big bad bike to travel all the way over here?" Vinnie smiled.

Leah grew quiet and her fists clenched her pants," What's wrong?"

"My mother. . . She was taken. . ."

There was a silence filled with tension before Charley spoke up," Who was she taken by?"

"I don't know. I thought if I searched for Uncle- I mean, Stoker, that he would have the answers. I was just testing out Big Al. . . . He was part of a birthday present that my father left behind."

"Left behind? He isn't with you?"

"No. . . He went looking for Stoker when he got a message from him. He said it was urgent and had to leave. . . I haven't seen him since I was thirteen."

"And all of this happened on your birthday?" Charley didn't know if she should let the young girl alone, or to give her a hug for comfort.

"Yeah, My mother was going to make my favorite meal, but she forgot the ingredients for it, I went to go get them, testing out Big Al. When I returned. . . When I got back, the place was trashed. My papa's study was cleaned out. Except for this."

She pulled out the small device her mother hid in the floor boards that day. It was off so the screen was black. She placed it on the table before moving to one of the bags on her bike and placing a small bag of Tetra Hydra Carbon fragments next to it.

"I have used this device to try to find Stoker. I knew the regenerator needed Tetra Hydra Carbon to fuel it, but everywhere I looked he wasn't there. All that was left was maybe a fragment or two."

Throttle leaned back of his chair while thinking," Maybe your mother was taken by the Catatonians."

"There's cats aliens too?" She looked at them in disbelief.

"Sad to say but there are, Leah ma'am. And these kitties pack a punch."

"They might have taken her mom for ransom, since her dad was the one that helped create the original regenerator right?"

"That's what I was thinking, Charley girl." Throttle turned his head towards Leah and smiled slightly," You can hang tight with us. We are looking for Stoker as well. Maybe get you those answers you're looking for."

"W-wait. Your letting me join your group? J-just like that? No test? No inspection?"

"If you are the daughter of Stoker's bro, I think we can trust ya. Besides, you couldn't exactly be around others in this planet growing up, am I right?" Leah nodded her head," Well what's the point of you driving endlessly and eventually get nothing out of it?"

"Yeah, shortie." Vinnie placed his arm on her head like and armrest, despite the glare he was receiving from her blue eyes." Stick with us, and we are bound to get your mom and find Stoker."

She pushed Vinnie off her head, only for him to fall backwards and land on his tail. Everyone but he, laughed as he rubbed his behind in pain. She was still shocked that they let her in so easily, but from the information that they already had, she did not question their judgment. She smiled at them as her stomach roared once again. She scratched behind her head sheepishly as everyone chuckled at her.

"Her kiddo, have some more, if I know biker mice, is that they eat a lot."

"You're telling me. I'm surprised my mother didn't go broke from how much me and my father ate." She laughed as she took a large bite of the second slice of pizza.

After their little chat and eating, charley showed Leah where she could park Big Al and showed her a small room off to the side. It looked like a tiny room with two beds inside. Leah looked at the human in confusion.

"This would be the women quarters. You really think I would let those guys have a girl sleep in the same room as them? Sorry to tell ya kiddo, but your still too innocent, even if you are twenty."

Leah rolled her eyes," Thanks Charley."

"I made it with two because I thought Carbine would stop by or something."

"Isn't she Stoker's niece?"

"Yep, and she is the general as well."

"Must have a lot on her plate." The red head put her bag under one of the beds.

"You bet. Anyway, it's nice to have another girl around. It gets crazy when all you have are three bikers with an appetite of a black hole for twenty four hours a day."

"Plus, if it helps, I heard you are a mechanic as well. I thought, since I am staying with you guys, I might make myself useful."

Charley smiled," Thanks Leah, it's nice to have a hand who knows what they're doing."

Leah couldn't help but laugh," I bet."

"Well, off to bed Leah."

"You know. . . You can call me L.M. if you want. My papa called me that when he was around."

"L.M huh? Sounds cool to me. Night kiddo. See ya in the morning."

"Night Charley, and thanks again."

When the door closed behind the human, Leah changed her clothes, soon was just lying in the spare bed with just her tank top and black sweat pants. She saw a small imbedded shelf near her head. She placed her bandana and her photo of her family in it before curling up under the sheets. She smiled, feeling safe enough to rest with ease.

(*************************)

"Leah! Wake up! It's show time!" Leah jumped up from her sleep, hearing Throttle yell at her to wake up.

She groaned and shook her head," Goddess of Mars, why do you do this to me?! I was having a good dream too!"

"Come on. Shortie! It's time to Rock and Ride!" Vinnie put on his helmet and ran towards the open RV.

Leah slipped on her pants, boots and her helmet, running out the RV and hopped onto Big Al," Time to strut our stuff, big brother." She took off after Modo and Throttle.

"Leah! Your bike seems to be best fit for this. You are our back up, got it rookie?" Throttle called to her above the battle.

"Got it!" She used her machine gun headlight on the monster robot's feet and knees but it had no effect.

"Que carajo*?" Leah gasped.

She saw Throttle and Modo abandon their bikes and run from the cat. She was trying to distract the robot cat, while charley and Vinnie attacked it from behind. She saw charley jump off her bike and run over to her bros' bikes.

"Hey L.M! I'm gonna need some help to get the bros back on their wheels fast."

Leah moved over to them while Vinnie distracted the robot and, what she guessed was, a catatonian squad. Leah grabbed her tools from her side bag and began to repair Modo's bike while Charley did Throttles. She could feel the bond between Modo and his bike. So she knew she had to be fast, but precise as well. This bike had to be in its top shape.

"There! They are good as new! Let's show those kitties what we are made of!"

"Not so fast, Leah girl." Throttle placed a hand on her head," The catatonians don't know about you just yet, and if we can, make sure they don't. Try to put on your disguise and head to the derby. I have a feeling that we will be finishing this fight there. Save us some spots in the race."

The red headed mouse wanted to protest, but understood the tan mouse's order," Gotcha chief. Meet ya at the derby."

She ran back to the RV to change. She put on her bandana, curled her tail around her waist as she pushed her shirt over it. She zipped up her jacket and secured her gloves. She smiled at her picture that she placed the night before, running off and riding towards the derby.

"Looks like we are about to have some fun, Big Al."

The two made it to the line, and saw how many contenders where left from the last race," Well it looks like we are gonna win this one."

She looked into her rear view mirrors and saw the guys in the distance, getting ready to jump into the race. Behind them were the catatonians and their robot pet. As the light turned green, Big Al turned on his turbo and zoomed past the other contenders.

She laughed as she watched the others attacked them and used the obstacles to fight the other enemies off," Hey! I want a piece of the action!"

Charley shot a few missiles at the robot's head," Guest he lost his head." She chuckled.

Leah laughed as she spot the robot flies away, exploding into the sky. She dodged the last few contenders as they fell into the obstacles. Charley and Leah zoomed past the others, soon being right behind the enemies.

"Dibs! Dibs! Those are ours!" Vinnie called out to them from in front.

"Didn't your Mumma ever teach you, _**'Ladies First'**_?" Charley laughed at the little red mouse's joke as she and Leah took out the rest of the enemies.

Throttle and Modo laughed as well, before getting intercepted by the last remaining contestants. Leah pushed Big Al into overdrive, soon passing all of them. She saw Vinnie drop his jaw behind his helmet as she zoomed passed them all. Charley laughed as she followed behind her, being in second place.

"So the rookies want to play in the big leagues?" Vinnie chuckled.

"Got to admit, these girls got style." Throttle laughed.

Vinnie pulled up to the side of the two girls," Looking good ladies, but you two are going down."

"Is that so? Well watch this, cheese breath." Charley pressed a button, kicking into overdrive herself, having Leah in first, Charley in second. . . And poor Vinnie beaten by a human and a tiny mouse.

"This isn't happening. Tell me this isn't happening?" He sounded so defeated.

Leah laughed," I told you! But do you listen? Noooope!" Leah made a pop sound when she finished her word, giving her comment more of a playful approach to it.

"That's it. I may never ride again." Vinnie got off his bike and began to walk away until he was intercepted by a man with pale purple skin and a single eye.

"How right you are, rodent!" He stared at the white mouse, soon he was stiff, as if robot like," You are now under my control vermin, now cluck like a chicken!"

And right on cue, the white mouse began to move around, flapping his arms and clucking like a chicken. Leah began to laugh, since her helmet was till on. She removed her helmet and let her tail hang normally. She knew the threat was gone so there was nothing to fear. She moved over towards the other two mice, trying to contain her laughter.

"You know, there's just never a camera when you need one." Modo bemused.

"I agree with you, Modo. This is most definetly a Kodiak moment." Leah giggled.

"Now, pay me one hundred dollars for the tuxedo you destroyed." The alien man ordered.

Vinnie fished into his pocket, only to pull out two bottle caps, a coam, and two mustard packets; speaking with a robotic voice," Do you have change?"

"That's the guy! He was hypnotizing me!" Charley threw a bucket of water at the hypnotized mouse, making him snap out of his trance.

"This guy had you in a trance; Charley had to use water to snap you out of it." Leah smiled at the taller mouse.

"Well isn't it my favorite subject, Ms. Charlene." The giant eyeball man tried to stare at the human, but she pulled out a compact mirror and made him go under his own spell.

"_**You**_ are now under _**my **_control. I command you to punish yourself for coming between me and my bros."

With that, the man began to beat himself up, and money began to fall out of the man's jacket. Leah frowned, knowing he was working for the enemy, meaning she was hoping for him to have an idea of the location her mother was being held at. She slipped off a glove and held out three fingers to touch the man's face.

"Uh, Leah ma'am?"

"I need to know if he has any information on my mother. This is the only way I can get into his head." As she said this, she began to sink into his brain, searching threw his memories.

The four were shocked; her body began to grow stiff but tremble with focus and struggle. Her tail went straight out and hair stood up at the end of her tail. It was as if she was being electrocuted, but this wasn't the case. As soon as she let go, she let out a gasp of air, staggering back and landing on her ass.

"Ow. . . That hurt. . ."

"What did you do, shortie?"

She looked up at the four, standing up and shaking her head," It's a side effect, for being a half breed."

"A side effect? What is it exactly?" Throttle asked.

She gave a sad sigh," Since I don't have antennas like you guys where you can give off information of memories, I can receive it threw touch. . . I guess in a way I have telepathy. Bad part about it is I can't exactly control it. This is why I always wear gloves around others. . ."

"It takes a lot out of ya?" Charley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. . . It makes me hungry." Trying to lighten the mood, Leah scratched behind her head sheepishly while the others chuckled softly.

She was happy, not only was she going to find Stoker, but get her mother back as well. It appears that she will be getting more knowledge about the outside world, threw her knew allies, who too have a common goal; find Stoker and save Mars.

_A/N: Here are the Spanish words that were used in this chapter._

_Blanco – white_

_Raton cubierto estupido – stupid overgrown mouse_

_Que carajo – what the fuck_


End file.
